White eyes fall for the Red one
by IDontStalkIWatch
Summary: hey guys this is a kakashiXOC hope you enjoy rated m for lemon
1. Chapter 1

your name is nicky hyugga first part is a flash back so you are 15 and almost 16 and after the flashback you are 18 and kakashi is 28 you are neji's sister it starts (after the flashback) when the leaf makes alies with the sand kakashi saved your life and you owe him yours...or something else...  
he saved you when he was a anbu with itachi "saying" *thoughts* or in italics .com/albums/f221/_kurama_girl_114/anime/anime_girl_ this is you during the flash back age:15-16

.net/albums/userpics/63487/Ninja% this is you after the flashback(shupodin basically)  
age:18

. anbu kakashi and /images/1163549644Anbu_Itachi_Wallpaper_by_Jasmine_ anbu itachi ENJOY ^/.\^ 


	2. School begins, love begins

you sigh as you woke up to your brothers call to get ready for school. it was you and neji's first day as ninjas so you were going to meet your teammates and sensei. you were the same age as hinata and also almost go kidnapped. when the hokage found out he sent his best copy cat ninja, kakashi hatake, to rescue you. that was when your were 7, you were now 15 almost 16. you barley remeber kakashi. when you saw himin all black, mask over his face, and that one red eye, you thought he could be an uchiha...but you knew they were all dead, all besides your childhood friend and his brother who also helped save you before he murdered his whole clan.

cool...scary but sweet you shuddered and walked out the door with neji putting on you headband. you sat down as you entered the class room. you wave at iruka and sit down. "now we will put you into groups of 3 and one of 4." "naruto, sakura, saskue and nicky. naruto looked at you with intrest not knowing who you were and seeing that sasuke seemed to know you. sasuke smirked at you and when sakura saw that she glared at you hmmm...i like this girl...she hates sakura just like me...  
but i like sakura(me: don't worry she will in time learn to like you...remeber this is just the flashback you glared back and just to make Sakura mad you hugged Sasuke. He gave you a surpised look and hugged back though. "hey new girl back off MY sasuke" said Sakura. You raised your eyebrows, "your Sasuke? Do you even know anything about him? I've known him sense we were 5." *And do to the fact that I know his biggest secret, his biggest crush and it sure wasen't her, to tell you the truth it was not even a girl*  
wow O.O I LOVE SASUNARU I HATE SASUNARU(me: GO AWAY THEN . you smiled to the fact that no fan girls will ever even have the slightest chance. Another funny thing was "he" was in the group. You watched as Sasuke scooted closer to naruto and from under the table was holding his hand. You smiled. Iruka called the other teams "Kiba, Hinata, and Shino...Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji...Neji, Lee, and Tenten." "well that's all you are all dismissed." Naruto, Sasuke, You and Sakura sat in the room waiting. You grinned at Naruto when he put the earaser in the doorway, then ran back to sit by sasuke. They wispered to eachother talking about if they should reveal their relationship. You were used to this kind of stuff for you read yaoi manga yay!  
okay?  
Suddenly the door opened, you looked over and you eyes widened to see your long ago savior...Kakashi 


	3. ClassRoom trouble and Traning

~PRESENT TIME~ you get woke up from your trance as your cousin Hinata calls you. You wave at her and tell her that you have to go meet your team. You go back to thinking...You sigh. A lot has happened sense all that. The 3rd's funeral, oro stole Sasuke(and naruto's P'd), and you are 18 with sakura and Naruto being 17...You also know kakashi's weakness...SPOLIERS...to make out paridise.(me: *eye twitches)  
heh nice weakness...  
wow what a weaklean(me: *glares at u*)  
You saw in Naruto's face fear that something might happen that that might harm...or kill...sasuke. Also sakura was your friend now finding out that she liked your new teammate to join "Team Kakashi" His name was Sai. Also Tsunade was now that 5th Hokage, and sense the sand became alies with the leaf Mr. sandman AKA Gaara showed intrest in your older brother, along with Kiba and Kankoru, and Temari and Shikamaru. Ino was with Choji. Tenten was killed by the Akatsuki, and Shino was with Hinata.  
nice couples ^^ You walked to where Kakashi had told you to meet and saw that you were early and so was he. *that's a first* you thought. You smiled at him but looked away as you blushed. Over the years you've grown a crush on Kakashi. You glanced over to lookat him but he was not there, You looked around then felt something pull you close. Kakashi came behind you and hugs you. You gasped and his breath was on you neck. "I like you too." he wispered in you ear.  
O.O OH KISSIE I HOPE You turn around and stare into his eyes. His headband was pulled up and for your eyes only saw under his mask. He smiled at you and you blushed looking down. He brought you to his chest and you heard his heartbeat fast. He lifted you chin and you gave him pleading eyes. He pulled you closer(if that was possible) placing his hands gently on your waste and gives you a sweet kiss. You play with his hair and he wispers into your ear, "i learned a lot from reading make out paridise" You answer unwillingly(not really wanting to) and say "the others will be back soon...maybe later at your place...but yes i will be your girl. you wink at him and kiss him on the cheek. He grins widly.  
sweet a kiss "Hey guys" Sakura calls. She was walking hand in hand with Sai. Sai was staring at the sky. You then saw Naruto behind them running. "lets go save Sasuke." You smiled at how excited Naruto was. "Hey you knowwe can't leave till you get done with chunnin exams." You and Nicky both still are genin." said Kakashi. You and Naruto sigh.  
um...cool 


	4. The Exams begin

He was in a disguise so you didnt know who he was. He had black hair, contacts, and a different outfit. When the fight started you saw he was good so you had to use it. Byakugan you shouted, and used your eyes to see his chakra points. You could hear you brother, Sai, Naruto, and Sakura cheering you on. The match lasted for another ten minutes before you saw that you had wore him out. He stared at you with his chest heaving. O.O i wonder whats gonna happen yay go me He realized what he had to do. He came at you fast and used his medical ninjustu to come at you. Your eyes widen. You couldnt move. You heard your brother shout at you. Suddenly there was a big whoosh! And five seconds later Kakashi was in front of you. Your eyes widen once more as he started falling backwards. You caught him and fell to your knees. Sai, Sakura, Naruto, and Shizune were down in a flash. yay save him team OMG KAKASHI no...he better be okay You were crying, you didnt think he would make it. Shizune was healing him and you calmed down when you saw his head moving again. You sighed. You looked around and saw Tsunade chasing Kabuto with her suitcase hitting him with it. She punched him really hard and he was sent flying. You smiled. You looked back at Kakashi. He smiled at you and leaned up. You grabbed his hand and put one hand on his back and helped him up. He put his hands on your shoulders moving one to your cheek and kissed you lightly on the lips. *sobs*  
yay i gets a kissie He moved away. Sorry he scratched the back of his neck. You had a dazed look but shook your head clear. You glared at him. Sorry? you asked. You almost gave me a heart attack. He looked at you worriedly. Then said softly. No I really am. I cant afford to lose you. If I did then I dont know what I would do. He leaned toward you again and whispered into your ear. Now forgive me and Ill make it up to you. He kissed you again and you responded this time, putting your arms around his neck as you pushed him closer. He pulled away and stood up taking you bridal style. ahhh where is he taking me?  
oo lala lol Hey Neji! Yeah? Neji called. Im kidnapping your little sister. You blushed. Im taking her to a far away placeliterally and physicallyso if she comes back realllly happy youll know why. Kakashi laughed. Everyone was staring at you. What? kakashi asked. Naruto looked at you two. Aww how cuteyou got a week man because we have to train to rescue Sasuke you know that. He grinned thought for a second and then realized what Kakashi meant. you going .go go go Kakashi rolled his eyes and you looked at him confusingly. Kakashi then teleported. He took you to a different villageSuna. There you spent the rest of the day together. He made sure your day was perfect. It ws that night when you were looking at the stars and you were leaning against his chest his hand on your shoulder that he whispered in your ear to turn around.  
OMG WHAT IS HE GONNA DO TELLLLLL ME!  
AHHH...write more...plz!  
OKAYDOKIE HOPE U LIKE IT PEOPLE! 


	5. The Test of love

Your eyes widen as you turn around waiting for Kakashi to continue. Nicky? You look at him. He is knelling down on one knee and pulling out something out. *probably one of his new books* you though. You glance at a little blue box and gasp. He opens it. Nicky Will you marry me? Kakashi asked. You jump on him screaming. Yes! Yes! Of course I will. He pulls you into a sweet but loving kiss, he then whispers into your ear softly. You know a honeymoon can come before AND after the wedding unless you would rather wait. His eyes turn serious really caring for what you wanted. As long as its with you I don't care when or where. Kakashi nods pulling you into his arms and kissing you on the cheek before teleporting back to Khona at his house.

O.O what is it?  
He lays you on his bed kissing you softly. You raise your arms to play with his hair and pulled you into a sweet gentle kiss. He carefully layed you down on the bottom and started to snake his hands up your shirt. He wasn't going to fast nor was he going to slow. He started to slowly take of your shirt and started kissing your stomach. Leaving butterfly kisses everywhere. After he got the shirt off he started to go for your bra,kissing your neck while doing it. though he did seem to have problems with your bra. You smirked at him.

aww sweet "Having problems Kakashi?" He just smiled slyly at you. You smile back and you take off your bra for him."You would think that you could take off a bra."  
He just smiled at you and said "Perfect", and started back on what he was doing. He started to kiss your neck again,but this time left some hickeys. Happy about marking you he started to suck on your chest. After he got done with one he moved to the other one and gave it the same treatment. He then sat up a little and started to take off his eyes raked over his perfect body. Loving it. He noticed and just smirked and pulled you into another breath taking kiss. He then went down and started on your pants. He pulled them and your panties down. He then stood up and took off his pants. You took one look at his size and knew this was going to hurt. He positioned himself in front of you.  
"Now Nicky you sure you wanna do this now?"  
"Yes no please hurrry up!"

He just smirked at you and bent down and gave you a long slow and love filled kiss. "So perfect and Beautiful." He then started to go into you slowly. It hurt like Hell ,but he kissed you to sound out your cry's. He did everything in his power to take way the pain. After a while it didn't hurt as much and you gave him the command to move. He started slowly ,but your crys and moans was pushing over the edge. He started to go faster and fadter. This feeling right now was like nothing. It was pure bliss. It felt all to good. Him and you now and forever connected. Together for life! you felt yourrself getting ready to come.  
"AHHHHH KAKASHI!" you screamed after a few more thrust he came too. He fell down beside you and took himself out of you! you just smirked at him and gave him a quick and loving kiss on the lips. He just smiled at you. You sigh happily in kakashis arms as he kisses your forehead and you fall asleep. Few hours later you wake up to birds chirping. You notice you are in Kakashi room and you realized what happened the night before. Blushing you rush down stairs seeing kakashi make breakfast *well I guess I do live with him now* you thought. Mmm smells good, you said smiling. Only the best for my girl. Kakashi gives you a grin ^_^. Hey kakashi? Did I win that match against Kabuto? oh yeah Tsunade told me that you did, you and naruto made chunin level. Wow, thats great I guess we can go after Sasuke now? Wellbad newsNaruto went with Team Shikamaru which is Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, and Choji. They are probably fighting the sound 4.5 kakashi answered. MeaningSasuke is out of his EMO box? You know naruto will do ANYTHING to get him to come the nine own life for the one he loves Yeah the knucklehead ninja cares for himwe will do anything to help BUT I will not let ANYTHING harm you. Kakashi replied seriously for the first time sense last night. You look down knowing what he said was true. You just hoped Neji was okay. ~with Neji~ Neji was almost out of chakra. Breathing hard, and dodging kidomarus attacks barley when he heard a *whoosh*! he looked up and before the web could get him, sand was there to protect him. Neji looked over and saw his lover, the kazekage, Gaara, and he smiled. Rest Gaara ordered him, you are almost out of chakra, and later Tsunade will treat you. Neji nods and rests. Gaara battled fiercely knowing that this guy had hurt Neji. He defeated him and then took Neji to the khona hospital. ~with Kiba~ grr this is not fairtwo against one. Whats wrong with that? I like those oddsmore guys to beat up for hurting my puppy. Kiba looked over his grinning and seeing his lover, he blushed at the nickname. Rest Kankoru ordered. Like Gaara, Kankoru loved his lover so much and wished to protect them the best they could. Kiba nodded and sat down as kankoru fought Ukon and Sakon and won. He grabbed Kiba and took him to Tsunade. aww thats so sweet NEJIGAARA4ever ~with Choji~ Choji was out of breath but he fought fearlessly. He ate the last pill even though it would but strain on his body and could kill him, but his best friend gave him hope. He lay against tree breathing hard. Just then three anbus came along with Ino. She helped him up smiling then they took him to Tsunade. ~with Shikamaru~ Shikamaru grinned as he caught the flute girls in his shadow possession justu. They were fighting for nearly five hours. All Shikamaru had been a broken finger. A big gust of wind came past and Shikamaru smirked already knowing it was his girlfriend, Temari. Hey you need any help? Temari asked. Shikamaru brushed the back of his neck. Umyeahsure Temari blew Tyuya away making a tree fall on her. Now thats how to fight Temari said grinning. Lets go they left to go to the hospital seeing that everyone was okay but there was someone missing. You walked into the hospital with kakashi, sakura, and sai. Wheres naruto? you demanded. Shikamaru came up to you. he never came back, Sasuke jumped out of his box and naruto went after him. If he caught uphe is either fightingor worsedead already. Shikamaru stated sadly. NO! you gasped, tears starting to fall out of your eyes. Kakashi hugged you, kissing away your tears. Give him some more time and well search okay. Kakashi said. You nodded. ~with naruto and Sasuke~ naruto was running chasing after Sasuke when they got the big waterfall place. I FOUND YOU! naruto shouted. Sasuke smirked. so you havebut there is nothing you can do that will bring me back 


	6. Search for Sasuke

Chapter 6 o.O why Sasukewhy did you leave me? Dont you love me? Do you hate me now? Remember how out of everyone I would know your pain? LIER! You never had parentshow would you understand the pain of losing something you never had? naruto looked down and tears started to fall. I love you Sasuke! Do you not love me back? I do love you narutoI just have to get my revenge. Of what? Itachi? Remember he tried to kidnap me? Use me forI dont know what. Sasuke you already are very strong and the power of the village and the sand we can defeat the Akastuki. You know that! I refuse to fight and hurt the boy that I love naruto said stubbornly. I love you too much Sasuke. Like any other situation you are in charge. Do what you want. Kill me if you want. Sasukes sharigan flared and he dashed at naruto with the chidori while naruto stood there calmly, taking the blastbut the nine-tails would not let him die. Naruto fell to the ground. Sasuke got down on his knees and hovered over naruto. I do love you narutoso very much. He was calm now the curse mark gone for now and his sharigan gone. Thats why I have to find a different way to obtain the magugen sharigan. BrotherI will kill you and get my revengeand maybe I cant restore itbut I can find a way to. But little did Sasuke know but there was someone that could restore his clan. Sasuke then leaned down and kissed naruto. Rain started falling. Raising he left his headband by Narutos headleaving to kill Orochimaru.  
awww poor naruto...  
~back with you~ I cant take it! Lets go find them kakashi. You pleaded. He nodded and you two left searching. When you arrived where naruto and sauke fought you gasped at naruto lying on the ground and Sasukes headband next to him. Kakashi saw this too. he is gone to Orochimaru kakashi picked up naruto seeing his chest moving up and down to know that he was breathing and told you to follow. Sasuke didnt kill narutohe refuses to do that. He just realizes that he needs to kill Orochimaru. Thats where he is heading to do now. He just needs to earn his trust. Explained kakashi. See if he can make Orochimaru think that he on his side then he can get close (not that way fan girls) and just BOOM! Turn on him. Kakashi smiled. You returned to khona hospital where naruto was sleeping. He had only woke up for mere seconds saying on thing, Sasuke, then he fell back on the bed and single tear falling down his cheek. You know the only thing that could make it worseis if Itachi or his crew we to show up. You said with a frown. I mean they could take Narutobut that could make Sasuke come back sooner. You looked down sadly. dont worry thats not going to happenI mean if Itachi or anyone showed up again I will do any means to help protect Naruto. You smiled and hugged Kakashi. yay lovey time Then a voice appeared behind you. Aww what a sweet couple, yeah. Isnt Sasori-san? Sasori shrugged and blushed as Deidara came behind him whispering in his ear. Not as good as us thoughyeah un Sasori just nodded. Just then you noticed the kind of cloak , black with red clouds. You gasped realizing they were from Itachis clan, the akastuki. Oi, you two what do you want? you asked. we came for the fox-child, yeah. Diedara replied. I wont let you take him or Nicky Kakashi growled. HmmpI respect you guarding you mate butwe are here for the fox-boy not her yeah. Said Diedara. Sasori tie up the girl you gasped and ran at them with the byakugan, you were too late though because Sasori tied you up with his chakra strings. Teleport her to the hideout Deidara ordered. Sasori nodded and took you away. You screamed. Kakashi tried but Deidara blocked his path and Sasori got away. Kakashi glared, he took his headband off and charged at him with chidori. Deidara saw this and teleported away, grabbed naruto and teleported again out of there. NO Kakashi raced to the hokages office naruto and Nicky *gasp* GONE! Tsunade nodded and sent anbus after them. ~week later and at the hideout~ you got used to being here and the guys werent half badKisame was cool, Deidara was pervy, and Sasori Tobi was funny. Also you saw leader-sama as a fathersomehow. Only one you really hatedcould not stand wasITACHI. Your mind wandered back to Kakashi he had lost his friend obito the one that gave him the sharigan eye.  
yay dei-dee and danna-san Hey Nicky, come here for a second said tobi coming out of nowhere. He sighed and removed his mask. O.O OBITO! you screamed softly clinging onto him. He smiled he knew he knew you from somewhere. You have to tell sasukeand Kakashi that I am still alive you nodded. Of coursethey both will be happy to see you again. You know sasuke has been trying to revenge you clan and Kakashimissed you a lot. And of course I do too. You said. Thats good but right now I am tobi and Ill help you escape. You left the room and saw naruto. You told him what happened. Well you know Kakashi and Sasuke will save us. Just then you heard a big BOOM and saw sasuke. You and naruto ran over to him. Im here to revenge my clan. He yelled. Naruto gave him a hug (more like a glomp lol) and sasuke hesitantly hugged him back stroking his hair. I missed you naruto. I missed you too sasuke he gave him a sweet kiss. Sasuke kissed him back. He pulled away after a few minutes and licked his lips. Still as sweet as ever. Naruto blushed and smiled remembering that he had to tell him something. Naruto and sasuke stared at each other. Hey sasukeyou and Itachi are not the only survivors of the Uchiha clan. That got his attention. END 6

O.O yay obito is back...oro is dead...and...yeah 


End file.
